Gamindustri Bootlegs
by SilentEagle3
Summary: Vert goes to the local gaming convention to indulge in a guilty pleasure of hers, but it's not easy. One-shot, just something I thought of while playing a game.


Normally, bootlegging in Gamindustri is a highly frowned upon act. Many saw it as a way to scam innocent game buyers, or to make a quick buck off a big name. Despite its nature, bootleg games found a small but devout fanbase. Often, this was due to the nature of bootleg games themselves. Most were re-skins and minor edits, such as "Fell In" and "Super Grand Dad." This wasn't what interested people, however.

Occasionally, there would be a bootleg that was on a much grander scale. Games that would play like a bad fanfic read. Something that would be played to see how insane everything would become. The kind of game like "Spiny Boy Run." This kind of game was what earned attention, and ultimately, permanent fans.

Fans like Vert. Vert was a CPU of many guilty pleasures, this included. She knew that the best source of bootleg games was shady convention booths, and luckily for her, the Gamindustri Gaming Gathering (G3) was happening today. This was a time for the Goddesses to gather and show off new innovations, as well as companies to try and sell legitimate games. People from all across the continent came to Leanbox to try out the latest games and get to know fan creators. Truly, anything could be found in this event.

That was all the more reason for Vert to go in disguise. Naturally, if a CPU was to be found supporting bootleg developers, there would be a massive uproar. Leanbox's shares would plummet, and Vert's reputation may forever be tainted. She stood at the entrance to the convention center in her brown trenchcoat, fully armed with credits and bags. Nearly every part of her was covered by clothing, including large sunglasses and a facemask. She hid her legs behind white khaki pants, wore brown ankle boots, and tied her hair into a ponytail. Vert was virtually unrecognizable.

She had as much freedom as she wanted today. The convention was held over 4 days, one for each CPU. Today, Blanc, Rom, and Ram took the stage. Vert's presentation wasn't until day 4. With the disorganized din of the crowds masking her footsteps, she entered into the convention center. It seems like it was even more packed this year, as there were now visitors from the PC Continent attempting to sell their product to the masses. That just meant more ammo for Vert's pastimes.

There wasn't anything in particular Vert wanted to find. Any good-looking bootleg would do for her. She looked around the darkest corners of the market to find shady sellers, but most people seemed to be legitimate. There was nothing wrong with that, honestly. In fact, it just meant Gamindustri may be improving in that regard. She felt proud enough of the people to buy some regular merchandise from several stalls. Her purpose hadn't been fulfilled, however. She wasn't leaving until she found some high-quality bootleg games.

After a bit more travel, Vert believed she had found the perfect target. A small table set in a dark corner, manned by a single short seller with an oversized hat. Behind her were various luggage bags arranged to create a makeshift stall. Vert approached the booth, grinning beneath her mask. She browsed the selection of goods… and she had hit the jackpot.

There was not a separated selection of various bootlegs, but rather, it was a huge bootleg series spanning multiple games: "Ultradimensional Poseidon." For some reason, the name sounded oddly familiar to Vert, but she couldn't figure out why. The backs of the game covers showed serious promise, for a bootleg, anyway. The story was about 4 gods fighting crime to protect the peace of Neputorio. That sounded like it could make for an ironically fun night.

Vert inspected multiple games in this series, then began to stack some together. She carried about 4 games in one arm, starting with "Several Deities Connected" and ending with "Gigadimensional Poseidon Seven." Her other hand started reaching for the money she had left for the day, as she introduced herself as "Verde." Both the seller and Vert were internally cackling at the gold mine they had found in each other.

And that was when the interaction fell apart. Vert heard two familiar voices behind her, ones that gripped her heart immediately. Before she handed the vendor her money, she turned behind her to see Nepgear and Uni nearby. Too close for comfort, actually. While the common man may not recognize Vert in her disguise, one of the Candidates might. They may feel her big-sister aura radiating and feel inclined to shower her in their affection. That's what Vert thought, anyway. She had to drop the games and flee.

Vert turned back around to see the table completely empty and the seller absconded. How had they packed up so quickly? Had bootleggers become smarter? Or had they seen the Candidates as well, and in a fit of paranoia, fled before their illicit items were brought under scrutiny? Vert may never have known.

She still had the games in her hands, and the Candidates were approaching. While their intended target may have been the figure merchant beside her, Vert did not want to risk getting too close. She stuffed the games in one of her bags and began to circle around the Candidate. She flowed with crowds, ducking in and out to keep tabs on Nepgear and Uni. They looked lovely today, Vert thought. But she had to focus. She had to find this mystery vendor and get the rest of the series.

Vert continued searching the convention center until she found someone that looked vaguely like the mystery merchant. Upon closer inspection, this was the same person. Vert pulled out the games she had stowed away and began stacking more, this time putting "Ultrapassionate Nora: God Dark Star" on top. At the seller's concern, she then reached for her money once again.

She looked down at her pocket, then looked back up towards the seller… who had disappeared. Vert looked around her, attempting to see what startled the vendor. However, there was nothing. Bootleggers were truly as swift as they were shady. They could never beat Vert's resolve, though. She would persevere, even if it meant spending all day in the market.

There was no other option but to keep hunting. It was more so a wild goose chase after a while. Vert had no leads, and this vendor was being craftier with their hiding spot than before. She actually only ran into the bootleg seller again by chance. While she was escaping from a sardine-packed crowd of con-goers, she accidentally ran into a short person with a massive hat and luggage cases. They were trying to set up their stall for the third time before being interrupted. While Vert was excited, the seller seemed to be acting twitchy.

Then, out of nowhere, the merchant suddenly accused Vert of being Vert. Their voice was similar to that of a gothic Lolita vampire. The Verde disguise had been broken, and Vert was shocked at the revelation. She wondered how anyone could know. This mysterious person wasn't anyone she knew personally at first glance. Their evidence? They claimed to detect Vert's "sister-stealing aura" at their first meeting. The only time that could've happened was when Nepgear and Uni were nearby. Was her presence that powerful around the Candidates?

Wait. "Sister-stealing." This vendor would have to know the relationship between Nepgear, Uni, and their older sisters. They might even be related to them. Which means this mystery seller could only be one of two people. Noire, who wasn't even at the convention, or Neptune. Her short stature confirmed this.

Once this fact was found out, Vert asked Neptune what she was doing selling bootleg games. As it turns out, she had already burned all of her money, and Histoire wasn't willing to give her more. So instead of doing something reasonable, she started selling an entire bootleg series that she had worked on in her free time. Listening to the rest of the explanation was exhausting, and got convoluted once she started describing meta topics. How do you make a bootleg of your own character knowing that you yourself are in a game and would likely not want to have a fake version of yourself being circulated?

Anyway, Vert could finally fire back. Neptune had accused her of being Vert, and wanting to take the bootleg games as a way to steal shares. Even if she mentioned that she wanted the bootlegs for personal use, she could deter any blackmail with the knowledge that Neptune had developed bootleg games. So, she simply explained herself honestly as well. Once that had been cleared up, Vert finally engaged in a fair business deal with Neptune to get the entire "Ultradimensional Poseidon" series.

She was going to have a blast that week.


End file.
